smashbroslawlfandomcom-20200214-history
I.M. Meen
I.M. Meen 'is the 1st revealed fighter from Smash Bros Lawl, his video setting the standard for the series. His attacks are based off his actions throughout his DOS game, where his magical capabilities allow him to attack, teleport, and spin his way into the spotlight. He typically acts crazy and malicious, sporting a hatred towards "goodie-goodies". Entrance - Magic Boom A magic puff appears, and Meen stylishly jumps out of it. Special Moves Standard B - Meen Magic Meen shoots a flash of magic towards his opponent, dealing 6% damage if it connects. It can be charged, and the fully charged version is shot automatically and deals 25% damage and low knockback. Side B - Meen Speen Meen spins towards his opponents, trapping them in his attack and dealing good damage. It can be charged like Meen Magic, where the fully charged version has Meen cover more distance. Up B - Elek-Port Meen engulfs himself in electricity and teleports depending on which direction he's prompted to go in. It can be cancelled if an opponent attacks him while he's still casting his electricity. Down B - Boom-Port Meen teleports horizontally, leaving a massive puff explosion behind... though using it midair will cancel the teleportation (The explosion still happens) and leave Meen vulnerable to attacks. The attack's power charges over time. Final Smash - The Magic Labyrinth of I.M. Meen Meen throws his book forward while singing "The Magic Labyrinth of I! M! MeeeeeEHEHEHEHEEEEEN!!". If the book doesn't trap anybody, it explodes as Meen exclaims "SHIT!" If it does indeed trap somebody, They get sucked inside the book, Where Meen can pick it up and throw it offstage for an easy KO or throw it at opponents to deal heavy knockback. Just don't waste too much time with it, because the opponent gets freed within 15 seconds (through a random explosion). Miscellaneous Taunts 'Down Taunt -' Tauntingly asks "What's the matter, smartie?" while winking with his hands behind his back. 'Side Taunt -' Dances while angrily exclaiming "How I HATE those goody-goodies!". 'Up Taunt -' Brags "I, am the most POWERFUL, magician in the woorrld!". Victory / Losing Poses 'Neutral Victory -' Points to the right of the screen while saying "Back into your cell, BOOKWORM!" 'Proud Victory -' Dances while saying "Better luck next time, bookworm!" finishing off with a calm hand wave. 'Taunt-ish Victory -' Shouts "GOOD! AHAHAHAHaaa!" As he disappears in his electricity. 'Loss -' Mourns dramatically at his loss, with both hands over his forehead. Victory Theme Meen's victory theme is the music that plays with the logo for "Simon & Schuster Interactive" in his original game. Idle Animations 'Idle 1 -' Points in front of him. 'Idle 2 -' Opens his arms, posing for the camera briefly. Descriptions Trophy Description The title of the most powerful magician in the world has fallen to the wrong hands... hide yo goodie goodies! And for all those Lawl members who are such... fight for your Poopers! Hell, his insanity is such he now calls ANYONE a bookworm, and an insane person won't doubt using the power in his hands! By teleporting he can give a very scary and confusing fight. Watch out for his powerful book, The Magical Labyrinth of I.M. Meen... If you ever get trapped in his magic book, be sure you'll escape again... in a hundred years! Character Description Ignatius Mortimer Meen is the main antagonist of the I. M. Meen educational video game by Animation Magic for MS-DOS. I. M. Meen is a wizard who hates goodie-goodie children who spend all their time reading, and traps them in his Magic Labyrinth with an enchanted book. He sings a song about this during the game's intro, and during gameplay he occasionally appears to taunt the player. Character Conversations Snake Codec 'Colonel: '''Snake, you know who that is? '''Solid Snake: '... Noooo? '''Colonel: '''He's I.M. Meen. You don't know who he is because he made his only appearance in a DOS game. He's not that famous. '''Snake: '''This guy kinda gives me the creeps... '''Colonel: Me too, Snake. I bet he loves to molest good kids. In fact, he collects good kids with a magic book. Snake: ...magic book? Are you kidding me?! Colonel: No, I am not kidding. So try not to get caught in his magic book. It might just be your worst nightmare... Snake: 'Ugh, that's a scary thought... Creepy. Daily Bugle Shenanigan (N/A for the moment) Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attack Grab and Throw Other attacks Role in ''The Subspace Emissary I.M. Meen first appears in the Subspace Emissary when he gets into a argument with King Harkinian in Hyrule, declaring that he is the better Youtube Poop source. Then the two fight, with the loser being turned into a trophy. However, the victor revives the loser when both are attacked by the Halberd, which drops some Subspace Army soldiers. The King and Meen team up and fight off the attackers, and then they chase the Halberd through the Hylian fields. After they go through a cave and defeat Glutko, they notice a Subspace Bomb engulfing most of Hyrule. Meen laughs, and the King punches him in the face. Later, in the Lost Woods, the King gets transformed into a trophy by Dr. Robotnik. I.M. Meen stops the doctor from continuing any further and fights him. Meen wins and blows up Robotnik's Eggmobile, sending the King trophy into the distance. I.M. Meen then searches for it. In Final Forest, while searching for the King trophy, he gets attacked by an army of Badniks led by Scratch, armed with a Subspace Bomb. Meen wins and continues his search until he finds a Dedede brooch on the ground. Unsuspectingly, Meen gets trophied by Gaston. King Harkinian and Leonidas (who revived the King earlier) then arrive and fight against Gaston and Frollo, defeating them. I.M. Meen reunites with the King and continue their journey alongside Leonidas. Meen still has the Dedede brooch he found. Playable appearances I.M. Meen is playable in these levels: *Hyrule *Lost Woods *Final Forest Classic Mode Personal Data Victory Quotes (Low Rank) *(vs. Leonidas) "300 men following orders, an army of goodie-goodies won't conquer you borders!" *(vs. Mama Luigi) "Don't worry, I'll take your goodie-goodie to bed for you!" *(vs. AVGN) "NES games? Goodie-goodies that escape are WAY more annoying!" *(vs. Irate Gamer) "Children that don't study grow to be you? Seems that I will hate them too!" Minor Rival: Madotsuki '''I.M. Meen: Oh look, a goodie goodie! Madotsuki: ... I.M. Meen: Open up this book! Madotsuki: ... I.M. Meen: Pay attention, bookworm! Madotsuki: ... I.M. Meen: AAARGH YOU ARE BEGINNING TO ANNOY ME!!! Victory Quote: ''"Hahaha! I really made you cry! Write that down in your diary, bookworm!"'' Victory Quotes (High Rank) * (vs. Dr. Robotnik) "Machines won't catch you that blue twerp, a magic labyrinth would be the quirk!" * (vs. Tommy Wiseau) "Give this book to Dennis next time you see him!" * (vs. Frollo) "You that love to be in God's plan, there's only room in his world for ONE singing old man!" * (vs. Gaston) "Four dozen eggs, hmm? A new recipe for my lads!" Major Rival: King Harkinian King Harkinian: ENOUGH! Bow down to the king of Youtube Poop! I.M. Meen: Ha! But I'm the most powerful magician in the world! My magic cuts to the bone, and with a clever use of it... I shall see you dethrone! King Harkinian: ...You're a piece of shit! Victory Quote: "I am the most powerful magician in the world... and the king of Youtube Poop!" Loss "AAAAHHHH!!! I'll be back! I.M. MEEN NEVER QUITS!!!" Ending I.M. Meen couldn't contain his "rape face", hence the wish in his mind... Chuck knew what he wanted, He wasn't blind... Now all the books in the world have a little secret that'll REALLY make 'em cry! THANKS FOR PLAYING! Gallery Palette swaps Artwork I_M_Meen.jpg|I.M. Meen's Old Facebook Art. IMMeenSplash!.jpg|I.M. Meen's Splash Screen. Screenshots (N/A for the moment) Trivia *I.M. Meen is 1st character to have a Lawl moveset. It's been confirmed that his moveset video was just a joke. *I.M. Meen is one of the two characters whose Star KO #2 is not shown, the other being the Nostalgia Critic. *I.M. Meen is one of four villains to not be associated with the Subspace Army; the others are Gaston, Frollo, and Pyron. *I.M. Meen is also the only character that has a superimposing moveset with Brawl's moveset videos (Meaning the moves were based directly off other characters' moves from Brawl). Chin stated this as 'Certified Best'. *I.M. Meen also appeared in Chill Manor and I.M. Meen for the Sega CD (Though the latter's just a prototype). Video Smash Bros Brawl Character Moveset - IM Meen|I.M. Meen's moveset Smash Bros Lawl Classic Mode - IM Meen|Classic mode for I.M. Meen Category:Starting Characters Category:I.M. Meen (universe) Category:Villains Category:Offensive Category:Classical Era Category:Low Rank Category:British Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters